


In Their Wildest Dreams

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream that takes them to places unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Wildest Dreams

 

Art by: Elfqueen55

Both connected to a strange place.

It invades their minds at night.

The hum of alien engines stirring.

The landscape both tranquil and mysterious. 

Where has it taken them?

Will they leave them there alone?

Shall this be their new place? 

Far away from their closest friends.

Never would they imagine all this.

In their wildest dreams.


End file.
